Two Hearts and a Stone
by JustAnotherLoser
Summary: (AU without River) Bella, now a vampire, leaves an abusive Edward. She plans on getting far away from him, and meets a man who can take her further away than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a thing that suddenly popped into my head a few months ago, and I only just managed to put it into words. If you don't know what Doctor Who is, I will put a link on my profile to the wiki page. Please read this even if you don't know what Doctor Who is, because I will probably explain things during the story anyway! Thank you, hope you enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

Two Hearts and a Stone**

All the fighting; all the pain and heartbreak; the constant slamming of doors and scratching at each other's faces, it was finally coming to an end. But not how I wanted it to. I thought back to earlier, when everything had fallen apart.

"_Edward, what's happened to you?" I asked, the pain in my voice evident. I looked up at his face to find cold, dark eyes staring down at me, burning a hole through my soul. They were no longer the eyes I had once loved. Everything about him had changed. He wasn't the same Edward. _

_He didn't reply. I sensed his hand come up to my face, caressing it gently, and for a second I thought that maybe, just maybe, he would come back. But I was wrong. He grabbed my chin, thrusting my head back, and kissed me roughly on the lips. Only it wasn't really a kiss. It was an attack, on my body and my soul. I pushed him off, only to make him kiss me even more harshly. I couldn't take it anymore. It took all my strength to fling him across the room, but I wouldn't be able to get away. Not just yet._

"_I am your husband and you will treat me as any good wife would!" Edward growled low in his throat. He stalked towards me: a predator seeking its prey._

"_We're not in 1918 anymore Edward! I married you because I loved you, and because I thought you respected me. I'm not your rag doll to throw around and do as you wish!" I shrieked, and I could hear the fear in my voice._

"_Please, just tell me Edward! Why are you suddenly like this? We used to be in love, but now I'm just not sure. I need to know," I begged. He grinned his crooked grin, the one I used to love, only this time it was a wicked grin. I knew he wasn't going to answer any of my questions, but I still needed to ask them._

_I heard the front door open and Edward's head flicked in that direction. He gave me a look that said 'I'm not done yet.' I took the opportunity for freedom and raced down the stairs. Nobody noticed me as I entered the living room so I grabbed the keys that lay on the dresser and headed straight for the garage. _

It was chilly outside, not that it really mattered. I plipped the key and flitted over to the car that responded. I sank into the rich leather seats, hoping they would engulf me. My head was spinning with today's events. I didn't understand why Edward had suddenly become an aggressive, abusive man. I thought I loved him, but that was where I was most wrong. I couldn't find anywhere in my heart that still loved him.

I drove at top speed to the city. I needed to be in a busy place, surrounded by people, to distract me from my own thoughts. As expected, Sault Ste. Marie was busy. I dove straight into the crowd, finding comfort in the bustle of the Saturday morning shopping crowd. That's when I saw _him_. A man of about twenty-five, wearing clothes that would make Alice cry. He wore a plain brown tweed jacket, a shirt and bow tie, and navy blue trousers. But his clothes were not what drew my attention to him. Our eyes met, and I could see that those eyes were far older than he appeared to be. Green eyes that sparkled but were dull at the same time. They had seen more than a man of his age should have. I couldn't get my head round it. His eyes widened when they met mine and I realized he knew something, but what he knew was a mystery to me. I looked away quickly, not wanting to attract any more attention. When I looked back to the place he had been standing, the man was no longer there.

I forgot all about wanting to be away from Edward and drove straight home. It wasn't until I got back and saw Edward waiting for me on the porch that I remembered. I didn't meet his eyes as I walked into the house but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Where have you been Bella? You didn't ask for my permission to go out. I should know when you are going somewhere in your own," He grilled, talking to me as if I were a child. I saw right through the protective façade and saw that the only reason he didn't want me going out alone was because he was afraid I would run away. He had every right to fear that. I didn't say anything and headed for our room instead. He followed behind so I spun around to face him.

"Really Edward? What do you want? You can't go on keeping me from the world. If you don't want me to run away then treat me right. Show me that you love me, make me believe it. But don't treat me like a child, or anything else. Treat me as the woman you love," I blurted out in a low whisper. He seemed stunned for a second, but quickly regained his composure. He glared at me and then turned on his heel to go downstairs, however I could see in his eyes that nothing had changed. He would continue to abuse me until I _really _did something about it.

I took his absence as a chance to pack everything I would need. I didn't think about any of it, or Alice would see me and I would never be able to leave. I threw in some shirts, pants and underwear, and a change of shoes. I stuffed a wad of cash into the bottom of the bag, not looking at the amount: I knew it would be enough to last me for a while. I slipped a card into my back pocket; my phone into the other and then grabbed a coat. I dropped the bag out of the window and jumped down after it. The keys to the car were still in my pocket so I flitted to the car and started it as quickly and quietly as possible. I couldn't waste another minute so as soon as the car was running I sped down the road in the first direction that came to mind.

* * *

**A.N. Well how was that? Interesting so far? Do you want to read more? Well, I have started the second chapter, but it isn't finished yet, so it should be up soon. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I drove for about an hour before the wave of panic finally hit me. I had actually left Edward. What if he came after me? What would he do to me? But I realized that if he was going to chase me he would already have caught up to me. I put my foot down on the pedal and drove for another half hour before I finally had to stop. I found myself on a small country road and decided it was best to pull into a lay by. The road was walled up with trees on either side and it reminded me of Forks, where I fell in love with Edward. I suddenly regretted my decision to ever move to Forks.

I thought that maybe I would explore a bit, before getting back on the road. I walked through the thick column of trees for about a mile, until I came to a sudden stop. In front of me was a meadow; almost identical to the one that Edward and I had shared during our first days in love. I fell to my knees in agony. I would have cried out if I hadn't suddenly become aware that I was not alone.

I looked up to see the same man I had seen earlier, staring right back at me. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the field with him, because I could have sworn I heard two heartbeats. I let out a small gasp when I realized that they were both his; two hearts, beating in perfect synchronization. His shaggy, muddy brown hair hung over his forehead, casting half of his face in shadow. I walked up to him slowly, unsure of whether it was safe, and placed my hand on his chest. The stranger shivered slightly at my cool touch but didn't flinch away.

I studied his face more closely. His deep green eyes burned into my soul, but it felt good. I held his hair away from his face and saw how youthful he really was, even though his eyes seemed centuries old. He had a strong jaw line and as I traced it with my finger he closed his eyes, making him look deep in thought.

"Who are you?" I whispered. I brought my hand down from his face and stepped back a few feet.

His eyes remained closed as he answered. "I'm the Doctor." I listened to him speak for the first time, and found myself pulled in by his smooth English accent. His voice held extreme authority but was not harsh or threatening. It was like music to my ears.

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" I asked, clearly confused by his alias. His eyes flew open and I stumbled backwards slightly. "Just the Doctor. That's all you need to know," he said, startling me with his sudden fierceness.

"Why does the TARDIS keep bringing me to you? Perhaps she's malfunctioning again. I really must fix that dematerialization circuit again…" The Doctor mumbled to himself, thinking that I wouldn't hear him. However, I picked up on his ramblings easily with my super hearing.

"What's the TARDIS? What do you mean bringing you to me?" I inquired, yet again. I had asked too many questions today, and was beginning to feel rude, but I had to know these things.

"You heard that? Of course you did. Silly me, forget these things a lot. The TARDIS is my ship. Her name means 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. My granddaughter came up with the name TARDIS."

"Wait, did you just say _granddaughter_?" I squeaked. That didn't seem possible. This man only looked to be in his mid-twenties, meaning he would've had to have children at a ridiculously early age. I was vaguely aware that he had mentioned the words 'space' and 'time' as well.

"Umm, yes. About that…" he said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Come with me and I'll explain everything. It's a long story." I knew better than to follow this strange man, but I was drawn to him, in a way I never was with Edward.

"But...I need to get my car. I can't just leave it there…" I argued. "Don't worry about that. We'll get it in a minute." I was truly fascinated by this man, who called himself 'The Doctor'. I couldn't help myself; in the end I went with him.

He led me to a small clearing, further into the forest. I started to doubt this man's sanity when he opened the door to a blue 1960s British Police Phone Box. I stopped where I was, refusing to go any further.

"Well come on. Why are you just standing there?" He grabbed my hand and somehow managed to pull me into his blue box. I almost ran straight back out of the door when I was inside. The sight was overwhelming. It was _definitely _bigger on the inside than the outside. But I wasn't sure how that was possible.

I stared at him wide eyed and realized my mouth was hanging open. A grin spread across The Doctor's face and he started chuckling. "This, is the TARDIS. Isn't she beautiful?" I could tell he adored this…thing. I was pretty amazed by it too.

"How is it…why…what?" I choked out. Even my vampire brain couldn't make sense of this. He finished my question for me. "How is it bigger on the inside than the outside? I get asked that a lot. Basically, it's dimensionally transcendental, which means the interior exists in a different dimension to the exterior." That made it a lot easier to understand.

But I still had so many questions to ask. He pulled me over to the control console of the TARDIS. It was amazing. I had never seen anything like it. In the middle of the console was a giant glowing tube that reached up to the ceiling. Inside it was something that ground up and down, making a strange whirring noise.

The Doctor pushed a few buttons, flicked a few switches, pulled a few knobs and suddenly we were moving. There was a horrible racket and the thing inside the tube moved faster.

"So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, leaning casually against the console. "You can go anywhere in the Universe, you can go to any time you want.

I couldn't think for a second. I could go absolutely anywhere, or any time. Ever. I could go to the end of the Universe, or the beginning. I could go to the place where human life began. I could travel anywhere I wanted.

I said the first place that popped into my head. "The Horsehead Nebula."

"The Horsehead Nebula it is then." The Doctor entered some numbers into the console and we were off, flying through the very existence of the Universe. After a minute or so the TARDIS started to slow down and he pulled a lever to make it stop completely.

The Doctor walked over to the doors and opened them. In front of me was the Horsehead Nebula. I had never imagined anything so beautiful. But here it was as real as the morning sunrise. I found myself lost in its glow; all the pinks, greens, purples. I could see brand new stars forming in the black depths of the nebula and found myself wondering what it would be like to see a star be born, up close.

"I should probably take you home. Your husband will be wondering where you are," The Doctor sighed. I ran up to him and grabbed his jacket, which made him turn around to face me.

"No!" I pleaded, "I mean…you can't take me back. There's nothing left for me there. If I go back, he'll just hurt me more. Please don't take me back there. I'm begging you." Even I could hear the desperation in my voice. I hadn't realised until now how truly terrified I was of Edward. But this man, the Doctor, could take me so far away from him. I would never have to worry about Edward again.

"Please, just take me with you. Let me travel the universe with you. I just need to forget all about Edward and his family. It was the biggest mistake of my existence, and I can't do anything about it now, but you could distract me from him. Please," I begged. The Doctor looked at me with such despair and love in his eyes that I almost melted.

"Of course," he whispered, all traces of severity vanishing. Little did I know that I was slowly falling for this man I had never met before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. So much rubbish has been going on that a) I haven't had a chance to write and b) I haven't been in the mood to write. Hopefully this chapter will do for now, as I don't know when I'll be updating next. Summer holidays are only 6 weeks off though, so I should be able to get some stuff done then. Thanks to _Casamora_ for their review, and for getting me back into this story :)**

* * *

"So, what's with you and travelling space and time? It's a strange hobby." The TARDIS was gently cruising through space, with no real destination planned. We had been sitting in an incredibly awkward silence, just staring at each other.

"That's a story for later. We should go somewhere. Where do you want to go?" I glanced up at the ceiling and lost myself in the patterns. I imagined the patterns as a star system - intertwining and rearranging the lines into a fantastic jumble of nothing. I thought about the mathematical equations involved in the ceiling pattern; all of the geometrical qualities. All of this only took a second.

"Where do _you _want to go?" I looked at the Doctor blankly, confused about why I had suddenly snapped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

"It's okay." He pulled me into his arms and wrapped me in a strong embrace. I buried my face in his chest and cried with tears I would never shed. I could feel his lips press on top of my head, leaving a shiver down my spine. I had barely known this man for twenty-four hours, yet I was already falling in love with him.

A slow waltz started to sound from the speakers dotted around the TARDIS. I moved with the Doctor as he started to dance with me. He danced in such an odd way, that I couldn't help but laugh. I considered giving him dance lessons – after all, we had the rest of time to do whatever we wanted.

We had been 'dancing' for about five minutes, when suddenly the TARDIS ground to a halt. There was a hideous crashing, clanking noise, that sounded similar to tearing metal. Then a piercing screeching noise filled my mind. I could only see white noise. I pressed my hands to my ears, trying to block out the sound, but it was still there. The pain was too much. I collapsed to my knees, screaming. Whatever it was, the Doctor hadn't been affected by it.

I must have blacked out, because I woke up on a very familiar glass table. I was vaguely aware of the same bright lights I had grown accustomed to over the years. Why was I here?

I glanced around and saw seven pairs of golden eyes staring back at me. I only registered one pair though. They were looking at me with an unimaginable amount of pain in them. I could see right into his soul, and it was only filled with sorrow and regret. I looked away. He would only pull me in and hurt me again. Why did I have to be so weak when it came to Edward?

I sat up, starting to panic. "Where's the Doctor?" They all gave me a strange look.

"There's _a _doctor here. Not sure about _the _Doctor," Jasper muttered.

"He was the man with me earlier. You know, shaggy brown hair, bow tie, terrible dress sense. How can you not have noticed him?" My voice went up an octave. I was gasping for air.

The next thing I knew, the TARDIS was landing on the coffee table and the Doctor was leaping out of it. He had an incredibly stupid grin on his face and was looking at the rest as if they were good friends.

"Well hello. It's nice to meet you all! Bella here's told me _lots _about you! Oh, how rude of me! I'm the Doctor." He stuck his hand out then looked at it and wiped it on his pants. He walked up to Carlisle and Esme and stuck his hand out again to shake Carlisle's. Rosalie flinched away from him, as if he was vermin.

Carlisle hesitantly shook the Doctor's hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. What…exactly has Bella told you?" I would have been beetroot red by now if I was still human. What was strange though, was that I did feel some heat creeping up my neck and cheeks. I dismissed it as psychological and listened to the Doctor.

"Well, pretty much everything. She's told me what you are…everything there is to know."

"Bella! How could you? We at least though you would keep our secret when you left." Rosalie didn't seem all too happy with me. I flitted to the Doctor's side and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Where were you?" I whispered in his ear, "And what happened? Why are we back here? Why did I blackout?"

"I'll explain in a minute." The Cullens seemed shocked that I was able to be in such close contact with him, without losing my control. "After the incident with the TARDIS, I did a bit of research, and found out that… you're all aliens. Well, not really _aliens. _You're a weaker version of the species, but yes. It all started on the planet Diamandis. A very intelligent species lived on that planet. They weren't too dissimilar from humans in appearance.

"On this planet they grew an easily sustainable food source – the only food source they could live on - but when the two major colonies of Diamandis claimed war with each other, many of the crops were destroyed. The Almasi colony – the more powerful colony – fled in a spaceship. They had no idea where their destination would be. Their vessel would locate the nearest planet that could provide them with sufficient nutrition. The only planet was Earth.

"Even being on the fastest ship in the whole of Diamandis, it still took them several hundred years to reach Earth. They arrived in the early years of the Ancient Roman Civilisation. They soon discovered that humans were the most sufficient form of nutrition. But along with this, they discovered that their highly acidic saliva could transform humans into weaker versions of themselves.

"Despite being able to live for hundreds of years, the Diamandians were not immortal. Time moved differently on their planet, so they soon died out. They cared for their new creations though, and told them to continue their legacy. The venom – and the result - evolved slightly with each transformation, until the ultimate being was created. This is what you… 'vampires' are today."

Everyone looked slightly shocked as they registered the fact that everything they had been told, everything they knew about themselves, wasn't true. I knew the Doctor wasn't lying though – I could trust him more than I had ever trusted anyone.

Someone cleared their throat – I was too busy making sure the Doctor was okay to notice who – and began speaking. "If you don't mind me asking –" Ah, it was Edward. Of course. "- Who are you exactly? I mean, you just come bursting into our house, in this… this thing, and start spouting all this nonsense about how we're not really vampires, but instead, we're aliens." He sounded incredibly rude, and I had to restrain myself from hissing at him.

"All you need to know is that my name is the Doctor, and I travel the Universe in the TARDIS – I'll explain that later. I have had companions in the past, though most of them have left me after a while. I'm older than all of you put together. And quite frankly, I'm not surprised Bella here left you. Gosh, if I had to spend the rest of forever with a pansy like you, I'd probably go insane." The Doctor had a beautiful smirk on his face and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Bella, are you sure you want to leave. You're perfectly welcome to come back. I don't even know why you left in the first place…"

"You know full well why I left Edward. Stop treating me like a child. I'm happier with the Doctor than I've ever been with you. He makes me feel like I'm worth something." And then I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed the Doctor. He seemed a bit confused at first – I had obviously caught him by surprise – but he soon responded with as much enthusiasm as I was.

His lips were so soft. The smell of his hair as I ran my fingers through it was like heaven. I knew in that moment that I was truly in love with him.

"Eheh," I chuckled nervously as I looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. A deep growl from behind me brought me back to earth.

It all happened very quickly. Edward launched himself at the Doctor and I only just had time to throw myself between them. I flung Edward across the room and sunk into a crouch in front of the Doctor. I glanced over my shoulder to check he was okay. He seemed perfectly fine, just a bit shocked.

Several other members of the family were now hissing and growling. Whether it was at Edward or me though, I wasn't quite sure.

"No! Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong! I don't understand, Edward. You beat me and hurt me, to the point where I couldn't take the pain anymore. You forced me to leave you, but now you just want me back. Why are you doing this? I'm not just another possession. I hurt just as much as anybody else. Why can't you understand that?"

"Bella, please, not here…"

"Not here? I'll say whatever I like - I'm done. I don't love you anymore. I want you out of my life." I ripped the wedding band off my finger and threw it at the ground in front of me, and watched as it shattered into a thousand tiny fragments. I grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him towards the TARDIS. Just as I turned to leave, I heard Edward speak one more time.

"Don't leave, Bella… please…" His voice was choked with words he could never say. The last thing I saw as the TARDIS doors closed was Edward sinking to his knees, and Jasper and Emmett lunging towards him. Then he was cut off, shut out from my life. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

* * *

**Feel free to review, it would make me happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_I know, it's short. Like, really short. I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter, but felt I ought to put something up because I've kept you guys waiting too long. I had about half of this chapter sitting in Word waiting to be finished for roughly six months and I guess I just left it too long. Part of my New Year's Resolutions was to write more, so I will try harder, I promise. Sorry for the wait and disappointing chapter. - R_

* * *

I felt free. I was no longer tied to him. He wasn't a part of my heart anymore. I could do whatever I wanted now. Yet… I still couldn't help but feel that something was missing. That I needed more than just freedom from him.

A clattering shook me out of my thoughts.

"Is everything alright Doctor?" I shouted into the depths of the TARDIS. He'd been down there for at least half an hour, but refused to accept my help.

"I'm fine… just dropped somethi- aargh! Hot! That is _very _hot! Bad TARDIS." Trying – and failing – to suppress my laughter, I jumped through the hole in the grating to join him. He jumped when I tapped his shoulder, dropping a box full of metal… _things_, scattering the contents in every direction.

"Sorry! Sorry. I just thought I'd check on you… you'd been down here for a while, I was worried – oh, Doctor! That burn looks bad – give me your hand." His skin was marked with a deep red lesion, the flesh bubbling with the heat.

"It's nothing, really," the Doctor said, pulling his hand out of my grip. I held onto it, however, pressing my cold, stony flesh against the wound. I could see the relief in his face as the pain briefly vanished.

"Stay here." The Doctor briefly protested, but realised there was no point and allowed me to help him. I disappeared into one of the many rooms the TARDIS harboured, returning with a length of plastic film and a bucket of cold water.

"This should help…" I had learnt enough from Carlisle to know that this was a suitable treatment. As I doused the Doctor's hand in the water, I realised he was staring at me.

"Doctor… I'm… I'm sorry about my family. What was my family… It's in our nature to protect our own though… and… and I'm sorry I kissed you," I wasn't, "It wasn't fair of me." I don't know why I had suddenly come over so incoherent. My mind, usually so clear, thoughts so linear, had become instead a jumble of words and hazy images. Maybe the TARDIS was messing with my head.

"Isabella… I've had many companions, each with their own troubles, some so great they affect the whole Universe, but I've never met anyone like you. You're a swan on a pond – there's so much going on underneath, but no one would know just by looking at the surface. But if you know where to look, _how_ to look, you see.

"I want to see you Isabella. I want to _know_ you. More than I've ever wanted to know anything. There are so many universes out there, with so much undiscovered and unknown, but you top all of that."

This time, it was him who kissed me. Our lips crushed against each other, fire and ice together to form something new, something undiscovered. I wanted to know him too. I wanted to hear the words that would float from his tongue, read every line on his face, telling stories of worlds beyond anyone's imagination. Here was a man who truly was unfathomable.

He pulled away, gasping for air, grinning like a child on his birthday.

"Sorry, I forgot about the whole… needing to breathe thing." But I couldn't help but grin back at him. This man was contagious, I swear.

Now, everything I previously thought I knew about love turned out to be wrong. I hadn't been in love at all, not really. Infatuated, maybe. Now I understood. Love wasn't just about _dying_ for someone; it was about _living _for them as well. Dying for someone takes away everything. What if the other lives on? Every passing day would be a reminder that they are alive while you are not. Dying leaves so much left unsaid, undone, undiscovered.

No, I was prepared to live for this man – _with _this man. Truly live, and find out what it means to be _alive. _Somehow, I had been given a second chance, something I never thought possible. Why waste it?

* * *

_Review, constructively criticise, etc. etc. At least you're still here :)_


End file.
